Love&Peace
by Pisciis
Summary: Post PlanetPhantom. Porque hasta un heroe es capaz de cansarse del dia a dia. Yaoi.


Love & Peace

Era un día de lo más normal en Amity Park, habían pasado ya dos años desde el incidente donde Plasmius había intentado dominar al mundo y fracaso miserablemente. Danny era ya un joven de dieciocho años de edad, atractivo, inteligente, astuto, de mucho conocimiento general, una persona increíble y admirada por todos pues él había sido el salvador de la tierra en su momento y desde ese entonces había sido reconocida como el héroe mundial.

Tucker en su momento le había dicho que él era el Superman de Amity Park y en dicho momento Danny sonrió y le dijo: "No digas tonterías, Tuck." Terminando la frase con un amistoso golpe en el hombro del chico de boina roja.

Siempre que caminaba por la calle, era saludado con respeto, veía en los niños aquella mirada de ilusión de ver a su héroe y eso a él lo hacia sentirse increíblemente feliz y lleno de orgullo propio pues había tomado un camino completamente diferente que lo alejaba cada vez mas de convertirse en Dan.

Pero sea como sea, por muy héroe y por muy poderoso que Danny fuera, seguía siendo humano, no del todo, pero humano al fin y al cabo, con luchas de superación diarias y ser un héroe por sobre todo, le quitaba tiempo para poder ser él, de poder ser Daniel Fentom .

-¡Estoy harto! –grito Danny cerrando la puerta de la oficina de Tucker con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Danny no quería ser un héroe, un día en el que solo deseaba ser Danny y punto.

Salió ofuscado de la casa presidencial, respirando agitadamente y sudando un poco de la frente, siendo seguido por las miradas curiosas de los empleados del lugar pues era raro que Danny perdiera los estribos.

-Ya no puedo mas… -susurro Danny quien tras poner un pie en la calle se transformo y se fue volando sobre un amplio cielo oscuro que lo recibía con gusto. Danny cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que la suave brisa acariciara su cabello, rostro, sus hombros y cuerpo en general. Poco a poco el seño fruncido fue reemplazado por una expresión de infinita paz, sintiendo como su corazón iban mas despacio y como su frente se iba secando del sudor. Dejo que sus pulmones se expandieran dentro de él dándole una completa paz que desde hacia tiempos no era capaz de sentir.

Se detuvo un momento en aquel amplio cielo y se puso de espalda hacia la ciudad , mirando hacia el cielo estrellado dándose el lujo de contar algunas veces las numerosas estrellas y perdiendo la cuenta la misma cantidad de veces.

-¿Por qué la vida no puede ser así siempre? –susurro mirando a la hermosa luna llena que le acompañaba dejando que el estrés de ser Danny Phantom dejara su cuerpo, poco a poco.

Decidió darle la espalda a aquel hermoso cielo para ver la ciudad que lo vio crecer, pues sentía una insistente mirada sobre sus hombros.

-Es una sorpresa verte, Daniel –hablo alguien de mas conocido para Danny.

-Vlad- saludo, pero muy lejos de sentirse amenazado, molesto o inseguro, solamente le obsequio una suave sonrisa al villano, pues sabia que la necesitaba, por mucho que el adulto lo negara.

El vampiro se sorprendió por el recibimiento, por un momento pensó en que Danny lo golpearía, le gritaría o simplemente lo ignoraría pero viendo que estaban en una tregua temporal, decidió no romper el momento. –Es agradable volver- dijo casualmente dirigiendo la vista al mismo lugar que el muchacho.

-Es agradable volverte a ver, pero ten por seguro que si alguien mas te mira, soltara la alarma y querrá venganza por lo que hiciste –dijo el joven de cabello blanco, sintiendo esa paz que tanto añoraba y mas ahora que lo tenia a él a su lado – Te eh extrañado –Confeso suave, casi en un susurro, mientras mantenía la misma postura, dándole la espalda a la ciudad, concentrado en el inmenso cielo nocturno que le invitaba a jugar pues formaba curiosas formas con las estrellas y las nubes que lo rodeaban.

Las cejas de Vlad se alzaron en sorpresa por la confesión pero sonrió y volvió su mirada al cielo. –Debo decir que también te extrañe, en el espacio no existen seres tan elocuentes como tú, Daniel-bromeo, sintiendo ese ambiente tan familiarmente agradable que decidió tomar la misma postura del joven, dándole la espalda a la ciudad.

Dany sonrió -¿Qué harás ahora? –Pregunto sin levantar la voz pues le parecía casi un pecado levantarla cuando se respiraba aquella paz en el ambiente–quedarte implica que debes hacer algo para reponer lo que hiciste –esta vez su tono de voz fue ligeramente pesado, como el tono que usa una madre cuando regaña a su hijo de cuatro años por haber hecho algo mal.

-Estoy consciente que nadie me perdonara lo que hice –suspiro- Mí tiempo en el espacio, sin nadie a mí alrededor, me hizo reflexionar mucho y eh decido enfrentar las consecuencias –respondió con un tono relajado pero cansado, mostrando la veracidad de sus palabras, mostrando que ya no quería mas peleas, que solo quería vivir en paz.

-Puedo ayudarte –ofreció Danny, girando su rostro solo lo suficiente para mirar el perfil de Vlad, notando los ojos ligeramente caídos del adulto, señal del tiempo transcurrido.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el adulto, sin creer en el ofrecimiento que se le daba y al mismo tiempo le obsequio una mirada dolida, cansada y sabía por sobre todo, pero arrepentida y eso enterneció el corazón del joven fantasma, quien esbozo una ligera sonrisa de comprensión, que dedico al vampiro.

-Porque te quiero –le respondió, aprovechando aquella cálida sensación que la mirada del adulto le provocaba.

-¿Por qué me quieres? –repitió, confundido, mirando aquellos ojos verdes que le regresaban la mirada con un gran cariño pero que aun así, no lograba creer que fuera dirigido hacia su persona.

-Así es. Desde que tengo catorce años me pareciste un anciano muy atractivo, pero luego conocí tus mañas y decidí que no diría nada hasta el día en que viera en tus ojos algo mas que odio hacia la humanidad –respondió el joven, regresando su mirada al cielo – Y eso, acaba de suceder –sonrió.

Obviando el comentario sobre su edad, Vlad lo miro sorprendido, sin saber que hacer, decir o como actuar con la confesión del mitad fantasma menor. Luego de un prolongado silencio, decidió que a lo bueno nunca se le da la cara, soltó un suspiro y estiro su brazo lo suficiente hasta poder tomar a Danny de un brazo para jalarlo cerca de él, muy suavemente, casi con miedo.

-Te confieso, Daniel… que desde hace un tiempo tu despertarte mi curiosidad pero lo ignore, después de todo, en aquel tiempo éramos archienemigos…

-Lo bueno es que ya no lo somos –dijo Danny, dejándose llenar de esa sensación de libertad y paz que lo llenaba por dentro al estar entre los brazos de Vlad. Sabia que las cosas iban a ser difíciles de ahora en adelante y que bajaría del pedestal en donde lo tenían muchas personas pues no todos los días ves a un héroe uniéndose de forma romántica con su peor enemigo que encima intento dominar a la tierra y que de paso, le llevaba mas de diez años de diferencia. De una u otra forma, aquello no estaba bien.

Suspiro, alejando aquellos pensamientos pues ahora lo que a él le importaba era mantenerse sobre aquel ancho pecho que le daba una sensación aun más grande de paz, arrullándolo con un rítmico bombeo sanguíneo. Sonrió nuevamente al sentir como una mano era posada sobre su cintura.

Oh definitivamente las cosas iban a ser un infierno de ahora en adelante pero vamos, él era Danny Phantom, el chico fantasma, el héroe del mundo, claro que podría con unas cuantas criticas pues aunque lo criticaran e intentaran algo contra él, aun así les seguiría salvando el trasero pues ese era su trabajo y ahora, tenia a Vlad para hacerle compañía en aquel arduo trabajo.

~Fin~

Espero hayan disfrutado de este fic, que fue inspirado en una imagen de Danny sobrevolando el cielo nocturno con una expresión de completa paz en el rostro.

La imagen me conmovió tanto que decidí hacer el fic, espero sea de su agrado, se despide:

Piscis~


End file.
